


Illogically Soundwave

by dynamicallyme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Differnt Parts, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Spoilers for Minus One, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicallyme/pseuds/dynamicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave finds Soundwave illogically attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogically Soundwave

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Destiny R. She asked for some Wave action, I have complied. It has not been edited or reviewed. All errors are my own and if you find one, let me know. Thank you!

It was illogical how attractive he had come to realize the slender mech was. It was illogical how worried he became at learning that Soundwave was captured by the Autobots; not because of the secrets he held, but for how damaged he must have been to have been taken in the first place. It was also illogical that when the mech made it back with the Autobot medic in tow, that he had to view with his own optic just how undamaged the mech was. So he sat in on Knock Out's medical exam of the spy only to be illogically impressed at the length the third-in-command would go for the Decepticon cause.

Of course the mech would go to such a length for the cause, the spy was probability the most loyal, but not to the cause; no, his loyalty lay with Lord Megatron. It was this that caused Shockwave to work harder in an illogical attempt to impress Lord Megatron to impress the eyes and ears of the Decepticon army. Impressing the warlord was challenging to say, but he succeeded in the most improbable way. One day after working with the Autobot medic in attempting to correct the synthetic energon formula, Megatron approached him in his lab.

“Are you interested in Soundwave?” came the query. Shockwave was so shocked, he had to reboot all of his systems before replying.

“My Lord?”

“Are you interested in Soundwave?” Megatron repeated quite calmly.

Shockwave hesitated, “Indeed, I have found myself fascinated by him recently, my Lord.”

“And what is your interests in him, Shockwave?”

Again he paused before answering, “Purely personal, my Lord. May I inquire as to your concern in my interests with Soundwave? He is a most competent Decepticon, he is a logical choice... is something the matter Lord Megatron?” Shockwave interrupted himself as Megatron broke out into a grin.

“No Shockwave, Soundwave,” the shadows shifted as Soundwave stepped from them. Megatron leaned into Shockwave's personal space to say in a quieter tone, “He is a mech and he has needs like any other mech. If my two most loyal officers can satisfy one another then you have my permission to engage each other. I trust you won't leave him wanting, Shockwave.” He leaned back to smirk at the two and with a simple nod to the spy he turned to leave only to pause at the door while Lazerbeak settled on his shoulder plate. “Two solar cycles leave, both of you. And Soundwave, that means no work,” and with those final words the warlord was gone.

The slender, oh so enticing frame slid behind Shockwave and thin digits dipped into the gaps between his armor; they smoothed over kinked wires and loosened tight cables in a very sensual, practiced way. Just as Shockwave began to turn to retaliate, a feather light brush of derma against his neck cables stilled him. This rocked him to his core as he had thought Soundwave was like him, a facial-less mech.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Shockwave pulled away and turned to Soundwave. His screen was still in place, helm tilted in a questioning position. Surely he must have imagined the sensation as there was no way his visor could be replaced so fast so he reached out with his one hand to stroke the glowing connecter hub on Soundwave's chest plates. Unlike Shockwave, Soundwave's protoform was barely concealed. Almost indecently so. He likened it to some of the human movies he used as researched where the main character was smartly dressed and then there is his companion that followed him around in the background wearing little more than a cloth around their hips and war paint on their facial features.

Static made Shockwave's audio sensors twitch just before those thin phalanges closed around one and give it a solid rub making his own digits scrape against the edges of the connector. The static vibrated the air in the form of a moan from Soundwave's speakers. Oh that sound was delicious! He moved his servo to just under that, feeling for... there it is! Shockwave lightly dug his claws into the little circles hidden by thin armor to stroke and rub at the retracted data cables. He let out a whimper that blended with Soundwave's own as those thin digits tightened on his antenna, the other dig in at the seems near his hip.

Now, if only Shockwave could find a clear place to ravish his illogical obsession. But the option was taken from him as those data cables slipped out between his phalanges and the thin servos moved to his sides to pick up his frame and push him chest plate against a wall. How Soundwave was able to pick up his heavier frame type and hold him, he looked down to see how far he was from the floor, but his massive chest plates blocked his view. He no longer cared though as a data cable slid smoothly against his interfacing panel. It pressed and rubbed and stroked in madding ways as a second cable curled around his frame, the tip enclosing on an audio sensor and those servos plucked wires expertly. Again what felt like derma nipped along his spinal plates, but he no longer cared.

His interface panel slid away and he uttered Soundwave's name as the cable teasing him massaged at his valve. It never slipped inside, just rubbed and teased and occasionally stoked at his pressurized spike. He clawed at the wall as a servo slid up to pay attention to his gun hand. How many appendages does Soundwave have? How was he still being held up? And, oh Primus that feels so illogically good.

The servo playing with his cannon slipped away before derma licked at the gap between his hips and sharp denta scraped at the less protected underside of his thighs. Shockwave widened his legs, the data cables adjusting to hold him up. Now he knew Soundwave had to have facial plates as a glossa lapped at his valve before curling around the base of his spike from behind. Shockwave turned his helm, half trying to dislodge the feeler around his antenna and half trying to see Soundwave. Try as he might, his frame was just to bulky to see around at this angle and that glossa was driving him out of his processor.

“Query: Shockwave still wish to interface with Soundwave?” Startled at the static laced monotoned voice, he hesitated. It was the first time Shockwave had ever heard Soundwave speak. He had to say the voice was logically toned. Neutrally based meant to get information across without giving anything away in tone.

“It is only logical to continue what we have started, Soundwave. It is also logical that I retaliate to bring you pleasure too.”

“Negative,” came the reply to that suggestion, but before Shockwave could argue the illogical of the action, the teasing data cable slid into his valve, it was small enough and he was well lubricated enough that he didn't mind the roughness of the entry. It did seem intended to make him howl and whimper as it solely hit his ceiling node. Lubricant was dipping down his thighs and he was whimpering on the edge of an overload before he knew it. A second cable entered him then, he could feel them twining around each other inside him, flexing and stretching. It was incredible and shouted in his overload. He has never done so as an overload has always been a way to expelled excess energy in the frame.

If he thought Soundwave was done with him and would allow him to return the favor now, he was illogically mistaken as that enticing frame, he has regretfully not had the chance to worship as he illogically wanted to, moved away. “Shockwave: Ready for interfacing.” Before he could question what that meant, the data cables slid from his port with a wet plop and shifted to hold his lower frame further from the wall and open before curling around his spike. Soundwave's nudged his valve.

It felt strange as it entered, something rubbed the walls of his slick opening before something raked them in a oddly thrilling way before something else nudged it's way beside it. Soundwave must have some crazy modifications to his interfacing array as it stretched and rubbed in a way that had Shockwave's charge surging back faster than he though possible after an overload. In all the time he had known this mech, he never heard of him modifying himself in such a way, or heard of any interfacing equipment that felt like this one. He wanted a look... for scientific study of course. It was as unusual as Soundwave himself was and required further study.

Once Soundwave was fully seating in Shockwave, who was withering and attempting to rock his hips to get Soundwave to move faster did he pause again. Shockwave surprised himself as he demanded more. It was only logical that the spy should move faster, he had to feel how close he was to overload again. And with that though slim hips jerked into motion, servos gripping the bulky hips and the light frame didn't bang into Shockwave's like most mech's would have, but slid against his like it belonged there, slipping against his as that strange spike did wonders on the walls and nodes of his valve. Feelers squeezing, sucking, playing with his spike with those weird connectors in them. First one overload than a second right on its heels came for Shockwave before Soundwave overloaded once.

He felt illogically bad at not giving the spy as many as he had. Before he could offer Soundwave nuzzled into his back and sat Shockwave down, still holding him up with his tentacles as his knee joints were illogically locked in place. Soundwave's pulled out of his port making him shudder with aftershocks of pleasure and scientist moved as quickly as he could to view the lithe frame. “Soundwave, I...” he trailed off as purple optics widen and the visor snapped close with hardly a nanoklik to truly process what he seen. He looked down then, to see the spike that brought him such pleasure. “If he had seen that before they wouldn't have interfaced,” was the first thing that came to mind His spike was twin-headed, ridged and had an odd little node that did things to his nodes, no port for Shockwave to plug into either. He wasn't modified, as the LED lights was solely Soundwave. But it was a vastly rare equipment. Most considered them to be incompatible with interfacing arrays like his own, but it worked so well Shockwave was already ready for round two... or four... or something... Illogical how he couldn't keep track anymore.

“Soundwave, it is illogical to hide your facial plates if we are to continue in engaging in one another.” He reached out to touch the spy's interfacing array are the visor snapped open. Yes, they were going to continue with this arrangement because Shockwave has developed an illogical need for Soundwave. That and they had two solar cycles to explore their illogical need.


End file.
